Bunda
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Ichigo menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkenang akan seseorang..


_**Bunda**_

**Disclaimer: Bleach Punya Yuuna kalau Tite Kubo Ihklas merelakannya *Digetok Tite Kubo+Fc***

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Family/Romance**

**Pair: IchiRuki, Issin-Masaki.**

**Warning:Typo inside, OOC, AU **** Don't like, Don't read. Disarankan mendengarkan lagu Bunda from ;) **

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Bunda© Yuuna Hihara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ^^**

Hari minggu yang biasanya di pakai sebagian orang untuk istirahat, kini digunakan Keluarga Kurosaki untuk membersihkan rumah mereka sungguh waktu yang sangat tidak tepat apalagi disaat menjelang musim dingin. Disaat Ichigo membersihkan gudang ia menemukan sebuah buku yang membuka sejuta kenangan

"Buku apa ini?" guman Ichigo saat menemukan sebuah buku bewarna biru tua yang sudah usang dengan judul "My belove Family di sampul depannya". Sekedar iseng, Ichigo mencoba membukanya dengan perlahan karena buku itu sudah terlihat usang dan tua. Mata Hazel Ichigo membulat sempurna ketika melihat buku tersebut. Terlihat semua foto-fotonya semasa bayi, dari foto saat Ia berada di kandungan sampai Ia SD semua tersusun rapi dengan catatan kecil berisikan keterangan , tulisan yang sangat dikenal Ichigo.

ku buka album biru  
penuh debu dan usang  
ku pandangi semua gambar diri  
kecil bersih belum ternoda

Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat tulisan "My first Son" dengan tanda hati di samping 4 buah foto hasil USG. Dibukanya lembar kedua, terdapat potret dirinya mulai dari kelahirannya, saat ia pertama kali berjalan, mencoba berbicara, makan tanpa disuapi, semuanya seperti Flashback bagi Ichigo melihat setiap lembar demi lembar potret dirinya 24 tahun yang silam.

pikirkupun melayang  
dahulu penuh kasih  
teringat semua cerita orang  
tentang riwayatku

Ichigo teringat saat musim panas 2 tahun lalu ketika Ia berkumpul bersama keluarga besar dari pihak almarhum ibunya.

**Flashback**

"Ichigo ya?" sapa seseorang berambut pendek dengan kimono bewarna merah marun.

"Ah, iya" jawab Ichigo sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kau sudah besar ya? Hahahha" Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Eh?" Ucap Ichigo bingung.  
"Tentu kau sudah lupa padaku. Terahkir aku bertemu denganmu saat kau masih berumur 3 tahun "balas wanita tersebut.

"Ah..." ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, panggil aku bibi Oki. Aku adalah sepupu dari Masaki, tentu kau tak mengenaliku karena terahkir aku melihat mu saat kau mulai belajar berjalan Ichigo" ucap bibi Oki

"Oh, haha.. pantas aku tak mengenal bibi. Bibi jarang sekali terlihat" balas Ichigo

"Ya, begitulah nasib seorang pelukis. Hahaha, ternyata Masaki merawatmu dengan baik Ichigo" ucap Bibi Oki

"Ya, aku memang sangat menyayangi ibu, sayang Ia sudah tidak ada" balas Ichigo dengan raut sedih

"Jangan sedih begitu Ichigo, mau kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik?" tawar bibi Oki sambil menggajak Ichigo ke sebuah taman.

"Apa yang ingin bibi ceritakan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentang Ibumu dan dirimu, dulu waktu pertama kali kamu datang kedunia semuanya sangat senang termasuk Masaki. Masaki sangat senang waktu mengetahui Ia sedang mengandung anak pertama, saking senangnya Ia menghubungi semua keluarga untuk berkumpul dan memberi tahu tentang kehamilannya. Saat kau lahir senyuman di wajahnya semakin bertambah setiap hari ia menggendongmu dan jika menelfonku selalu menceritakan tentang anaknya. Saat Karin dan Yuzu lahir pun ia tetap menceritakan tentang dirimu yang akan melindungi seluruh keluarga" cerita bibi Oki panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu" guman Ichigo pelan

"Ketahuilah Ichigo jangan terlalu bersedih,kau tahu? Jika kau dan keluargamu selalu bersedih nanti Misaki tidak akan tenang loh" Saran bibi Oki.

"Baiklah bi, terima kasih atas ceritanya" ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Ya, sama-sama" ucap Bibi Oki sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

**End of flashback**

kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja  
kata mereka diriku slalu dtimang

Ichigo kembali teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ichigo membuka halaman demi halaman banyak foto dirinya dan keluarganya dulu. Senyuman menggembang ketika melihat sebuah halaman album tersebut. Terdapat foto ketika mereka berlibur di pantai dulu dengan ukuran yang besar, wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, Dengan catatan kecil di samping buku "Aku dan keluarga kecilku yang bahagia" Senyum Ichigo menjadi hilang ketika Ia teringat bahwa ialah penyebab kematian ibunya dan hilangnya senyuman di keluarga ini. Setetes air turun dari mata Ichigo menandakan pemuda itu menangis. Ya, tak bisa dibendungi seberapa lamanya ibunya telah tiada Ia masih tetap merindukannya, bahkan sampai detik ini.

"Kaa-san" ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang parau.

Ketika Ichigo membuka lembar selanjutnya betapa kagetnya Ia ketika melihat foto dirinya dan Ibunya yang duduk bersama di taman terdapat sepucuk surat didalamnya. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo membacanya.

_25 Des 19xx_

_Anakku telah lahir di dunia, Kami-sama terima kasih._

_Tangisannya terdengar ketika suster membawanya membuatku senang bahwa anak-ku dan Issin baik-baik saja._

_Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat rambutnya yang bewarna oranye lebih terang dari rambutku hahahaha... _Alis Ichigo makin berkerut saat membaca bagian ini. Ternyata tak hanya semua orang yang bingung tentang rambutnya yang bewarna Oranye mencolok, bahkan Ibunya sendiri.

_Matanya bewarna Hazel, sama seperti musim gugur, musim kesukaanku._

_Anak ini kuberi nama Ichigo, bukan Ichigo strawberry lho ya.. tapi Ichigo yang artinya pelindung. Awalnya Issin ingin memberi nama Michi yang artinya gabungan "Masaki-ichigo-Ichi" tapi kutolak dengan halus , karena menurutku Ichigo saja sudah ia akan sedikit protes dengan namanya suatu saat, tapi bagaimana jika namanya benar-benar menjadi Michi saat itu, Kami-sama suami ku memang unik Oleh karena itu aku mencintainya... _"Michi?" guman Ichigo, akan kubantai orang tua itu.

_Ichigo akan menjadi anak yang kuat suatu saat, aku yakin itu._

_Aku akan selalu melihatnya bertumbuh dari tempat yang jauh._

_Ichigo akan mendapatkan Cahaya di kehidupannya._

_Walaupun itu bukan dariku._

_Aku berharap semoga kehidupannya bahagia._

_Ichigo ketika kau membaca surat ini, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ya?_

_Semoga kau selalu menjadi anak yang baik_

_Kaa-san menyayangimu dimanapun Kaa-san berada. _

Air mata Ichigo mengalir deras ketika membaca bagian terahkir surat itu. Ichigo membuka lembar terahkir dalam album tersebut. Terdapat fotonya serta foto Karin dan Yuzu saat kecil . Foto tersebut disusun secara melingkar dengan foto Misaki dan Issin di tengahnya.

Album yang ditemukan Ichigo membuatnya terkenang akan ibunya, Ibu yang selalu disayanginya. Ibu yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindunginya. "Aku..tak dapat melindungi siapapun Kaa-san" ucap Ichigo,dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Kalau aku kuat, seharusnya aku yang melindungimu bukan Kaa-san yang melindungiku lagi. Tanpa disadari Ichigo matahari mulai tampak tenggelam. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah menyambar jaketnya sembarangan. Teguran dari Yuzu pun tak dihiraukannya. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan diri.

_**At Kurosaki House**_

"Aku pulang" ucap Rukia saat memasuki rumah karena baru selesai berbelanja untuk makan malam .

"Okaeri" sambut Yuzu, sedangkan Karin masih asik dengan Tvnya

"Rukia my daughter" teriak Issin lebay, "Jangan bekerja terlalu berat bagaimana dengan kandunganmu nanti?".

"Hah? Tak apa otou-san, ini pekerjaan kecil dan sejak tadi siang aku cuman membantu hal-hal ringan saja kok, lagipula ini baru 1 minggu." Balas Rukia.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh" ucap Issin "Disaat seperti ini mana sih my Son, masa Rukia-chan dibiarkan pergi sendiri".

"Tak apa, toh dia juga belum tahu, Kemana perginya Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang kini berstatus menjadi nyonya Kurosaki.

"Ano tadi Ichi-nee pergi begitu saja setelah membereskan gudang." Ucap Yuzu.

"Gudang?" guman Rukia, dengan segera Rukia menuju ke gudang untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Ichigo pergi tanpa pamit, mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Otou-san aku ke gudang sebentar ya." Ucap Rukia setelah menyerahkan belanjaan pada Yuzu.

Rukia menemukan album tersebut dan membukanya perlahan "Jadi ini" gumannya dalam hati, Rukia meletakan album tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati-hati kemudian berlari keluar hendak menuju suatu tempat "Pasti disana" ucap Rukia. Issin yang melihat menantunya berlari secepat kilat hanya menatap Khawatir kandungan Rukia (Ruki nekat :p)

"Ruki-nee mau kemana?" teriak Yuzu.

"Membawa pulang Ichigo!" jawab Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengenakan mantel padahal musim hendak berganti menjadi musim dingin

"Hati-hati" ucap Karin pelan.

"Ya" teriak Rukia dari luar rumah.

"Apa Ruki-nee bisa mendengarnya, dasar kuping kelinci" guman Karin senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan kakak iparnya.

"Kenapa kau Senyum-senyum karinnn" goda Issin

"Bukan urusanmu Kakek Tua" sindir karin dan sukses membuat Issin menangis Bombay dengan stylenya di depan poster Masaki.

"Sepertinya ibu yang akan bersedih melihat kelakuan suaminya seperti ini" guman Karin dalam hati "Kaa-san apakah kau dapat melihat kami?".

Rukia terus berlari menuju suatu tempat, Ia hapal betul jika Ichigo teringat akan ibunya pasti Ia akan pergi ke tempat itu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Rukia tak memperdulikannya yang hanya memakai baju hangat tipis berbentuk dress selutut yang membuat badannya mengigil dan juga bayi di kandungannya "Bersabarlah sayang ini demi Otou-san, Maafkan Kaa-san ya"ucap Rukia sambil berlari. Dan terlihatlah sesosok mahluk Oranye yang sedang duduk menyendiri di tepi sungai sambil merenung.

"Huh Kaa-san gomenasai" Ucap Ichigo lirih. Ditatapnya sungai tempat direngutnya nyawa ibunya hanya demi menyelamatkannya. "Sial" ucap Ichigo sambil meninju tanah.

"Baka" ucap seseorang yang membuat Ichigo kaget, terlihat Rukia dengan penampilan yang kacau karena habis berlari.

"Rukia?."

"Bodoh" ucap Rukia sekali lagi dengan nada yang tegas dan penekan di setiap suku kata.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Ichigo sungguh disaat seperti ini ia tak ingin beradu mulut dengan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau membuat semuanya khawatir!"

"Hm.. tak apa Pulanglah ini bukan urusanmu Rukia".

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo urat kesabaran Rukia pun hampir putus (A/n: Kalau putus ntar yuu sambungiin deh Ruu :D).

"Hei! Kau pikir buat siapa aku berlari sampai begini!" Bentak Rukia.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu mencariku Rukia, lebih baik kau pulang saja" jawab Ichigo.

"Oh jangan mulai seperti ini Ichigo, Jangan menganggap semua itu kesalahanmu. Kematian ibumu memang membawa duka yang mendalam bagi mu, Tapi kumohon Ichii kau punya kehidupan yang masih harus dijalani" ucap Rukia dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"DIAM" bentak Ichigo, entah kenapa omongan Rukia membuatnya menjadi takut.

"Kenapa? Mau lari dari masalah Ichigo?" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo berbalik dan mencengkram tangan Rukia. "DIAM KAU TAK PERNAH MERASAKAN ARTI KEHILANGNA SESEORANG YANG BERHARGA, KAN? JADI BISAKAH KAU DIAM RUKIA,KAU TAK BERHAK MENCAMPURI SEMUA URUSANKU MAUPUN PERASAANKU KAN?" Ucap Ichigo dengan emosi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau, Ia benar-benar tak memikirkan akibat perkataannya pada Rukia yang sudah mematung mendengar perkataannya.

Mata Rukia membulat mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Ayolah Rukia kau wanita yang kuat kenapa malah ikut menangis" ucap Rukia sambil mengigit bawah bibirnya. Rukia menundukan kepalanya dan memeluk badannya yang bergetar hebat antara Ketakutan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk di awal musim dingin.

"Tak pernah merasakan kehilangan,hah?" ucap Rukia dengan nada yang bergetar Rukia segera melepaskan genggaman Ichigo di lengannya. "Setidaknya kau masih lebih beruntung Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sambil menatap langsung ke mata Ichigo yang sudah menjadi suaminya sejak 3 bulan yang.

Ichigo melihat mata Rukia yang berkaca-kaca, dan memancarkan kesedihan. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat dibenci Ichigo. Ia membenci dirinya jika membuat orang yang dicintainya ini menjadi bersedih. Ia sungguh menyesal sekarang

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?" ucap Ichigo yang juga langsung menatap mata Rukia.

"Setidaknya kau mengenal ibumu kan?" ucap Rukia dengan nada lirih.

Ichigo teringat bahwa sebelum Rukia diangkat menjadi keluarga Kuchiki ia adalah shinigami biasa yang tak mengetahui asal-usul keluarganya sama sekali.

"Kau masih beruntung dapat melihat sosok ibumu, bagaimana ia menyayangimu, bagaimana cara ia memanggil namamu dengan lembut, bagaimana ia menjagamu, Jangan merasa bahwa hanya kaulah orang yang paling menderita di dunia, Jangan menopang beban terlalu berat Ichi, dapatkan kau membaginya denganku?" Ucap Rukia dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ditahannya, jujur Rukia paling benci kalau dianggap sebagai perempuan lemah tetapi keadaan Ichigo yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri selalu lebih membuatnya bersedih. "Biarkan aku menjadi cahaya di kehidupan kelammu Ichigo." Tambah Rukia yang membuat Ichigo juga meneteskan air matanya.

nada nada yang indah  
slalu terurai darinya  
tangisan nakal dari bibirku  
takkan jadi deritanya

tangan halus dan suci  
tlah mengangkat diri ini  
jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup  
rela dia berikan

"Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk istrinya, kini ia sadari betapa bodohnya ia. Ia masih memiliki keluarga dan orang yang dicintainya seumur hidup. Kini ada lagi yang harus dilindunginya seumur hidup "Gomen Rukia" ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup dahi Rukia dengan lembut. Dengan refleks Rukia memeluk badan hangat Ichigo.

"Arigatou Rukia" Ucap Ichigo yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya Ichigo, sekarang tanggung jawabmu bertambah" Ucap Rukia sambil melihat matahari terbenam di pelukan Ichigo

"He? Apa maksudmu Rukia?"

"Ayolah Ichigo berpikir cerdas!" goda Rukia

"Hei nyonya Kurosaki, jangan mulai deh" ucap Ichigo penasaran.

"Haahh rupanya suamiku ini benar-benar bodoh ya?"

"Ayolah beri tahu." Ucap Ichigo sambil mencium bibir Rukia (Lagi) *Ichi Mesumm*, Namun saat sedang berciuman Rukia merasa mual

"HOEK!"

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau masuk angin ya? Kau siih nekat menyusulku" omel Ichigo

PLAKK! ~~ Sfx Ichii ditapok Ruki

"Ayolah Ichigo dapatkan kau berpikir lebih realistis!" Omel Rukia.

"Hei, kesimpulanku Realistis! Kau pasti masuk angin karena memakai baju seperti itu di awal musim dingin" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk pakaian rukia yang hanya memakai baju hangat berbentuk dress yang tingginya hanya selutut dengan sepatu boot nya.

PLAKK~~kini Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo menggunakan Harisen* yang entah dari mana didapatkannya.

"AWW!Sakit midget" teriak Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ayolah ingatlah kata-kataku sebelumnya"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak..

1 menit..

2 menit..

20 tahun kemudian *PLAKK*

Oke ralat 5 menit kemudian..

"Haah lamaaa" ucap Rukia pura-pura ngambek sambil bangkit meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia. Mungkinkah?" ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Apa?" ucap Rukia sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian Ichigo mengelus perut Rukia dan membuat Rukia geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Rukia. Ichigo berlutut menghadap ke perut Rukia. "Maafkan Otou-san ya?" Ucap Ichigo membuat Rukia tersenyum bahagia dan kemudian memeluk Ichigo.

"Arigatou Rukia" ucap Ichigo dan mengandeng tangan Rukia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hei Ichii"..

"Ya?"

Tanpa komando Rukia segera naik ke pungung Ichigo dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo. "Hei..hei ada apa ini?"

"Keinginan si kecil" goda Rukia.

Ichigo segera menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya dan menggendong isrtinya dengan gaya Bridal Style.

"Ichi malu" ucap Rukia dengan wajah Blush..

"Keinginan ayah" ucap Ichigo sambil mengedipkan matanya menggoda Rukia . Rukia dan Ichigo pun kembali pulang dengan keadaan bahagia.

"Kaa-san maafkan aku, kali ini tanggung jawabku akan lebih besar. Namun aku tetap menyayangimu Kaa-san." Ucap Ichigo dalam hati

"_Arigatou Ichigo, kaa-san sayang Ichii. Berbahagialah"_

Ichigo kaget mendengar suara ibu tersayangnya

"_Arigatou kaa-san"_ ucap Ichigo sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju Kediaman Kurosaki dan menggendong Rukia yang sudah terlelap di dekapannya.

_oh bunda ada dan tiada  
dirimu kan slalu ada di dalam  
hatiku.._

_**OWARI**_

_**Ahkirnya selesai juga fic ini, Fic ini yuu buat disaat UAS berlangsung (Nekat), terima kasih bagi para readers yang merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Nah, ahkir kata.. Hargai Fic Yuuna dengan :**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Please **___

_**-Yuuna Hihara-**_


End file.
